Rainbow of a Shadow
by luvuBrad
Summary: a mage with unknown power activates a family jewels that summons warriors from many worlds. But with their help she can unlock the secrte to her past
1. The amulet of the lock

Disclaimer: All credits go to the owners of all things mentioned in this bloody story!!! All right. Enough with the formalities, let's get to the good part!  
  
To join this weird mix of stories,  
  
Leave your original Character's  
  
Name,  
  
age,  
  
abilities,  
  
Series of Choice (Like sailor moon, gundam wing, or what ever, it doesn't matter if it's a real show or an anime as long as the series exists),  
  
powers,  
  
race,  
  
height,  
  
weight,  
  
hair color,  
  
eye color,  
  
Kanji/power level/mecha/ or any other specifics of the character,  
  
also include if you character has pets, partners or sidekicks,  
  
lastly put weather they would like to die, (some have too, for the sake of a good story)  
  
}:-P  
  
You can also join with pre-owned character like the Sailor Scout or Z fighter, but first come first serve.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Sage walked home slowly, cold and alone. She would go home and sit by herself in the old windy mansion. She had no but her cat Yuko. They would sit alone look out the window, watching others with their friends walk down the street, happily talking and laughing. As she walked into the house, Yuko meowed happily and leaped upon Sages shoulder. "Yuko, today, we should finish exploring the house, maybe we could find a toy or something." Yuko purred rapidly as Sage headed towards the stairs. She wondered through her Grandfather's home, stopping at a door that looked recently opened. Inside, books lay sprawled all over. One book lay partly open and a dark violet rope laid half way out some pages. Sage went over to pick the book up as Yuko hissed angrily. Sage sat the kitten down and pulled the rope. A dark red ruby surrounded pearls and onyx formed a round amulet. Sage looked at the page of the book, and read the words aloud. "Vetok sayuo potah allont, here lies the words of the eldest." Sage dropped the amulet as it turned a dark scarlet and began pulsing with power. It fell to the floor with a loud thud. A red beam shot from the jeweled center and several silhouettes appeared.  
  
  
  
Not much of an opener, so sue me. If you want to join come on in. If you want 


	2. Author's Note

Disclaimer: All characters mentioned, be they are real, imagined, fake, dead or whatever, are owned by whoever made them. There, enough of the legal CRAP!!!  
  
  
  
There are a few minor changes to the plot, where as no one has to die, and character that have secret identities can be claimed but not those that don't. If you want them in the story, you can review and tell me which to put in or whatever. Besides that, every thing else is the same.  
  
  
  
All right, latta  
  
Ancient Sun!! 


	3. The First Out

Sage stood back and whimpered as six armored beings stepped from the glowing beam. Each of them had armor a color of the rainbow, save for purple and yellow. The one in red, resheathing his datchis looked around the room and glanced at Sage. "How did we get here.where ever here is?" The knight, Sage figured, in indigo said, "Betas me, first were about to finish Talpa, then we end up here. What a strange little place." The green knight kneeled down towards Sage and smiled. The lock of hair that usually covered his right eye revealed it's sparkling indigo color. Sage looked at him nervously for a moment then smiled. She stood up and looked at the faces of the travelers. "I am Sage Miru, and this is my house. I really can't explain how you got here but you are here for some reason or another.heh-heh." The knights looked at one another and the one in green spoke first. "Well, it just so happens my name is also Sage, Sage Date." Then the one in the red said, "I'm Ryo Sanada, and we are the Ronin Warriors." Pointing he continued, "Him in the blue is Cye Mouri, the one in the orange is Kento Rei Faun, and lastly is Rowen Hashiba." Each nodded to her and smiled. Sage looked behind the five to one is a silvery blue armor. She seemed to meditating or had fallen asleep standing. Realizing attention was on her; she opened his eyes and looked at Sage. She could feel a rush of power fill her. "Sorry, my name is Aila James. And I was just." Sage frowned and said suddenly, "You were reading my mind!!!" Aila was astonished by outburst and said sly, "That's right, yet you can read minds, too, eh?" As the two glared one another, the gem on the floor began to glow again. 


End file.
